Certain conventional wire dispensing systems include a wire payoff structure and a wire container. A wire stack can be disposed within the wire container and the wire payoff structure can fit over top the wire stack to facilitate dispensation of a wire strand from the wire stack and out of the wire container. An intermediate structure, such as a cardboard ring, is provided between the wire payoff structure and the wire stack to prevent unraveling of the wire stack.